


Protection

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, I hate Aldertree so much right now, Latest episode, Reference of torture, yes i did have to google how to spell his last name correctly but who cares hes still a jerkface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Magnus makes something clear to Aldertree. Alec's just kinda there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got 36 minutes into the episode then my mom came home so yea that sucks i'll probably watch it tonight at midnight cuz thats kinda wat i do so yep   
> pls dont spoil it for me!!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Magnus stood by Alec as Camille’s cage was led out of the council room, followed by the group of Shadowhunters who claimed witness to her trial.   
Victor Aldertree walked towards them, a small, grateful smile on his face.

Magnus wanted to burn his eyes out.

“Thank you, Magnus, for bringing Camille in.” Aldertree greeted, reaching his hand out to shake.

Magnus looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

Alec stepped in, unaware of what was going on.

“The vampire coven will be spared of any threat from the Clave?” He asked.

Victor nodded, his gaze never leaving Magnus.

“Well, if that will be all.” He nodded goodbye, and Magnus spoke up, just as the last Shadowhunter left the room.

“Actually, one more thing.”   
He waved his hand, and the door closed, just before Aldertree could leave. In a flash, the man was pushed against the wall, Magnus’s hand at his throat.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, wary.

The warlock’s face was angry, with pure rage lighting up his cat eyes.

“All Downworlders are under my protection.”   
Aldertree frowned, wondering where this was going.   
“This means that they come to me for help.”   
Alec could barely breathe through the tension in the room.

“This will be your only warning.”   
His expression was murderous.

“If I ever discover that you have tortured another Downworlder, I will kill you myself.”   
His grip tightened, then he released the man’s neck.

“Is that a threat, warlock?” Aldertree asked, his voice hoarse.

Magnus shook his head. “No. It’s a promise.”

He turned away, and sighed.   
“Well, my business is done here. Alexander?” He held a hand out as he created a portal.

The Shadowhunter quirked an eyebrow.

“Would you like to go on that first date, now?”   
Alec smiled at the warlock, and ignored Aldertree’s look.

“I would love to.”

edn


End file.
